Bones : Aux Choses Non Dites
by plume-d-imagination
Summary: Post Episode 20 de la Saison 6 ... Prémices de ma fiction Bones Le Coeur du Problème. Inspiré d'un rêve. Crédible ou non : à vous de voir.  Romance   Action


**Aux Choses Non Dites**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour à tous ! <strong>

**Pour ceux qui connaissent ma fiction longue : vous n'allez pas être déçus … c'est une sorte de prémice à ma fiction on va dire ! **

**Mais tous les lecteurs sont les bienvenus, il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir lu ma fiction ^^ ! Voici un OS… Il est inspiré d'un rêve que j'ai eu (ne vous moquez pas). J'ai reçu le DVD de la saison 6 la semaine dernière et j'ai regardé le commentaire de l'épisode 16 … d'Emily et David… et ils m'ont fait tant rire et ils semblent si proches et ils sont si CUTE … Ils m'ont toute retournée. Et du coup j'ai fait ce rêve stupide d'une sorte de scène cachée de la saison 6 ! Et elle était tellement magnifique cette scène que j'ai dû l'écrire… Parce que je ne voulais pas l'oublier, même si elle n'a jamais été filmée. Et je ne suis pas satisfaite parce qu'elle n'est pas aussi magnifique que dans mon rêve… j'aurais aimé mieux rendre le moment central …**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dans le parc de jeux.<strong>_

**Angela : Tu nous vois plus tard, dans un jardin comme celui-ci ? **

**Hodgins : Oui ! Tous les trois ! **

_**Jolis sourires gênés. **_

**6x20**

* * *

><p>La dernière enquête, ça avait été du gâteau ! Le corps retrouvé dans le bac à fleur, cet homme qui balançait la vérité à la tête des gens… Nous avions vite trouvé le coupable. Mais il y en avait eu des choses désagréables échangées entre fouines…<p>

Sweets en avait profité pour mettre son grain de sel entre Booth et Brennan, comme d'habitude !

Flash

- Je ne vois pas du tout en quoi le fait d'être sincère devrait être considéré comme agressif !

- C'est agressif quand c'est systématique, explicita le psy. Enfin, les petites fictions qu'on appelle mensonge innocent, ça joue un rôle crucial dans les relations humaines.

-C'est la colle qui nous tient ensemble, affirma Booth.

-Comment ? se récria Brenna. Un monde sans mensonge serait beaucoup plus efficace !

- Si personne n'avait de sentiments comment irait le monde ? contra Booth.

Traversée par une idée folle, elle demanda :

- Est-ce que vous me mentez ?

-Non, je ne vous mens pas ?

Il ne voulait pas croiser son regard, il ne voulait pas aller sur ce terrain là.

-Oh ! Arrêtez, ça se voit que vous mentez ! signala le psy.

Booth l'aurait tué à ce moment là.

- Bon d'accord, admit-il. C'est vrai, mais c'est pas tragique.

-Oh ben si ! C'est tragique ! s'apitoya Brennan. Donnez-moi un exemple significatif de mensonge que vous avez fait par le passé.

-Ah ! ca c'est une bonne discussion ! se réjouit Sweets. Allez, on fait ce qu'elle dit la dame.

Non mais je te jure ! Il pouvait pas se mêler de ses oignons celui là !

Flash

Cela avait conduit nos deux partenaires à une jolie discussion au Founding Fathers, une fois l'affaire bouclée…

Flash

Brennan : Monsieur Bray m'a dit que j'étais parfois abrupte. Vous le pensez aussi ?

Booth : Pour être tout à fait sincère, Bones, je crois que c'est ce qui fait de vous ce que vous êtes.

Brennan : Vous dites ça uniquement pour me ménager.

Booth : Je vois de quoi vous voulez parler… Allez-y je vous écoute…

Brennan : Maintenant que nous avons résolu l'affaire, vous m'avez promis que vous me donneriez…

Booth : Un exemple de mensonge que j'ai pu vous dire… Bon. Vous vous souvenez quand j'ai rompu avec Hannah ?

Brennan : Bien entendu, ça s'est passé récemment.

Booth : C'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Je vous ai pas dit à quel point ça m'avait touché que vous soyez restée auprès de moi. Je ne l'oublierai jamais.

Brennan : Mais vous ne me l'avez pas dit donc vous avez menti par omission.

Booth : Vous ne me l'avez pas demandé. C'est pour ça que j'ai rien dit.

Brennan : Je suis une partenaire exceptionnelle.

Booth : ca vous pouvez le dire.

Brennan : En quoi est-ce difficile de me dire quelque chose que je sais déjà.

Booth : C'est dur à expliquer.

Brennan : Il vaut mieux ne pas dire certaines choses…

Booth : Alors à tout ce qu'on ne dit pas.

Flash

Revenons à nos moutons. Ils avaient une nouvelle enquête. A big one. Ils avaient presque fini restait l'arrestation. Sur le terrain. Dangereux. Avec armes. Booth aurait préféré qu'elle reste au labo, mais c'était peine perdue. Espoir vain. Deux secondes après avoir laissé entendre qu'il se rendait sur le terrain, elle avait clamé qu'elle l'accompagnait. Alors que c'était un quartier des bas fonds de Washington et que le tueur qu'ils recherchaient était visiblement dangereux. La victime : homme de 30 ans faisant parti d'un gang, avait été tué par une arme à feu avec trois balles de gros calibres, tirées respectivement dans la jambe, dans la tête et dans le cœur.

Hodgins avait trouvé sur les vêtements de la victime une poudre qui à son avis avait servi à fabriquer une bombe artisanale. Camille avait fait l'analyse toxicologique et avait découvert que l'homme était addict à l'héroïne. Booth se disait que cet homme ne méritait pas vraiment qu'on lui rende justice, mais Brennan lui fit remarquer que cela permettrait d'arrêter les membres d'un gang nuisant à l'harmonie de la société. (retour du maître Kung Fu)

Finalement, la voiture du FBI se gara discrètement dans une des rues principales.

-Bones… C'est très im-por-t-ant.

Sentant qu'il était sérieux à sa façon de détacher les syllabes, elle ficha ses grands yeux bleus dans les siens.

-Il faut que vous m'obéissiez, qu-oi-qu'il arrive.

-Je sais Booth, acquiesça-t-elle.

Elle tendit le bras pour ouvrir la portière, mais il la retint en posant sa main sur son épaule.

-Si je vous ordonne de fuir et de me laisser, vous le ferez ?

-N'en demandez pas trop, Booth ! Mourir pour son partenaire, vous vous souvenez ?

Elle sortit de la voiture alors qu'il soupirait. Il savait qu'elle allait réagir ainsi, mais au moins, il aurait essayé.

-Bones, tenez ! lança-t-il en la rattrapant après avoir verrouillé sa voiture.

Il se baissa, faisant mine de lacer ses chaussures et glissa dans la botte de la jeune femme un flingue, lui intimant du regard de ne pas le sortir tant que c'était inutile. Ils parcoururent les rues du quartier insalubre durant une quinzaine de minutes avant de parvenir là où ils le voulaient : devant un hangar désaffecté. Il força la serrure de la porte en silence et ils pénétrèrent dans l'antre du gang. Il aurait mieux valu attendre l'appui des forces de l'ordre, que Booth avait demandé en renfort dès que les fouines leur avaient fourni l'adresse de l'entrepôt. Mais ils n'étaient pas raisonnables (n'en déplaise à Tempérance).

Il faisait sombre, rien ne bougeait – le décor était digne d'un film d'horreur – cela rappelait vaguement à Booth l'enquête avec le clown psychopathe – celui qui faisait mourir des jeunes filles de peur dans un lieu qui ressemblait à celui-ci.

-Booth, murmura Brennan, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

On dut l'entendre car à cet instant des coups de feu éclatèrent le silence.

-A couvert ! cria-t-il.

Il ne put voir où elle allait. Il avait voulu happer son bras pour la tirer avec lui, mais elle s'était déjà échappée. Il se dissimula pour sa part derrière un pilier de béton, épais et large. Les détonations continuèrent mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir d'où elles venaient. Il n'y avait qu'un seul tireur, il était au moins sur de ça.

Soudain, son sang se glaça un hurlement de douleur avait couvert les coups de feu une brève seconde. C'était Bones. Il aurait reconnu sa voix entre mille et quelques soient les circonstances.

BONES ! MERDE ! Dieu, faites qu'elle ne soit pas…

Il tira un coup vers l'endroit qu'il avait fini par identifier comme étant la position du tireur.

-Tempérance ? s'exclama-t-il, espérant qu'elle réponde.

Les détonations s'étaient interrompues : le tireur avait touché et devait localiser la blessée pour l'achever.

-Tempérance !

La peur le glaçait. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il criait son prénom. Il voulait qu'elle lui réponde mais il ne voulait pas que le malfrat sache qu'il l'appelait Bones. Cela aurait pu devenir un point faible par la suite. Tout à coup, la lumière du hangar s'éclaira et en un clin d'œil il embrassa la situation du regard et assimila chaque détail.

Bones était allongée au sol derrière un camion de transport, mais malgré le sang qui s'étalait autour d'elle, elle remua. Elle se redressa à moitié et trouva son regard après avoir papillonné des yeux à cause de la lumière. Elle ne lui répondait pas pour ne pas informer le tireur de sa position.

Le premier réflexe, stupide, de Booth fut de se précipiter vers elle, quittant son abri à lui. Un flot de balles se précipita sur lui. Pan, pan, pan ! Les coups partirent comme des fusées. Brennan cria « Attention ! »

Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de voir ce qu'elle faisait : il se propulsa vers elle, des balles l'effleurèrent, une se logea dans sa jambe, l'autre dans son flanc. Il s'écrasa au sol, tout près de Brennan. Là, il ne risquait plus rien pour l'instant. Il se cogna la tête au sol et s'évanouit.

Brennan fut prompte à réagir. Dès qu'elle avait vu Booth courir vers elle, elle avait sorti son pistolet de sa botte, malgré la douleur qui irradiait sa jambe à chacun de ses mouvements. Elle tourna la tête. Elle fit abstraction de Booth qui courrait vers elle, visa la femme qu'elle discernait bien sous ces néons blancs. Celle-ci ce rapprochait d'eux progressivement sans même chercher à se protéger. Bren tira en position allongée : la balle passa sous le camion, rasant le sol et atteignit la femme en pleine jambe. Brennan tira une seconde fois quand la femme eut chu au sol pour s'assurer qu'elle ne se relèverait plus.

Elle eut, pendant une seconde, une forte envie de vomir : elle détourna la tête de sa victime (légitime défense, d'accord, mais même) et posa les yeux sur Booth. Oh non ! Le sang de Booth s'écoulait à vue d'œil et la flaque de liquide rouge sous lui allait bientôt se mélanger à celle qui se formait simultanément sous elle.

Elle se traîna jusqu'à lui, ignorant la douleur à sa cuisse et appela d'un ton désespéré.

-Booth ?

Il ne répondait pas. Son angoisse lui donna la force nécessaire pour qu'elle le tire et le retourne pour voir son visage. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains.

-Seeley, Seeley ! sanglota-t-elle.

Enfin, alors qu'une larme sincère, qui ne lui appartenait pas, s'écrasait sur sa joue, il ouvrit les yeux, l'air un peu hébété.

Un grand sourire s'épanouit sur les lèvres de Brennan. Toute la tension, la peur, le stress accumulés en quelques minutes disparurent, recouverts, pansés, apaisés par le soulagement, la joie et l'immense amour qu'elle ressentait en elle maintenant.

C'était trop contenu. Elle compartimentait toujours trop.

-Booth ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix pure et claire. (de la même façon qu'elle l'avait dit en se réjouissant à son retour du Guatemala, après qu'il soit sorti du coma – 5x01)

Et elle l'embrassa. Ce fut un sursaut de bonheur. Un acte passionné, irréfléchi, trop longtemps retenu. Elle avait été spontanée, elle avait dit « Booth », pleine de joie et elle n'avait pu empêcher cela d'arriver. Elle l'aimait tellement, elle avait tellement besoin de lui. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi.

Elle savait pourtant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, insistèrent dans leur étreinte, alors que ses mains étaient sur sa nuque, ancrées dans ses cheveux. Il répondit à son baiser, surpris puis gourmand d'affection.

Le temps qu'ils comprennent ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire, Brennan s'était rapidement retirée, les joues rouges et les yeux agrandis d'étonnement face à son geste.

Elle sentait un sourire s'étaler sur sa bouche et elle tenta de l'effacer. Souvenirs : « tu l'as rejeté, il t'a rejetée. » Enfin, s'étaient-ils vraiment rejetés ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Juste que les circonstances n'avaient pas été les bonnes. Il avait dit qu'il avait besoin de temps pour oublier sa colère. C'était trop tôt ! « Brennan ! Tu aurais dû le laisser faire le premier pas ! - Mais… J'ai pas eu le temps d'y penser... »

Une seconde avait passé et ils n'avaient toujours rien dit. Du bruit retentit à l'entrée les troupes du FBI débarquaient dans le hangar.

En retard ! Trop tard ! Attardés !

Certains vinrent directement à leur rencontre, alors que d'autres vérifiaient qu'il n'y avait plus aucun risque.

-Vous êtes blessés !

-Perspicace, rétorqua Booth. Allez chercher des civières dans l'ambulance et ramenez les ambulanciers tant que vous y êtes !

-Oui monsieur !

Il fit une grimace à Brennan lui faisant comprendre qu'il en avait plus que marre de cette équipe de bras cassés. Elle au moins, elle avait des fouines compétentes. Elle eut un petit rire, ne sachant quoi dire, quoi faire, le baiser encore brûlant sur ses lèvres.

-RAS ! rassura un autre agent.

-Oh ! le héla Booth. Où sont les autres, les complices ?

-Ils ont fui en voiture apparemment. Vous auriez dû nous attendre avant d'intervenir.

-Si vous n'aviez pas été si longs, répliqua l'Agent Spécial de mauvaise humeur.

Une foule d'ambulanciers les entouraient.

-Il y a « elle » à soigner aussi, prévint Brennan en pointant du doigt celle qui leur avait tiré dessus.

-Elle est morte, Docteur.

Brennan hocha la tête doucement, un voile passant devant ses yeux. Evidemment qu'elle avait cherché à la tuer, mais elle aurait préféré que ça finisse autrement.

Ils furent emmenés sur les civières : Booth s'énerva plusieurs fois contre les ambulanciers parce qu'ils lui faisaient mal Brennan resta silencieuse, troublée, murée dans sa morosité.

Booth s'en rendit compte une fois qu'ils furent allongés à l'arrière de l'ambulance, leurs blessures désinfectées et bandées. Il avait ordonné aux médecins de les laisser seuls pendant qu'on les conduisait à l'hôpital. Il enfournait des pleines bouchées de pain au chocolat quand il vit qu'elle ne mangeait rien.

-Bones ! Mangez ! Vous avez besoin de… reconstruire toutes vos petites cellules… vos hématies.

Elle tourna les yeux vers lui et sourit doucement. Elle frissonna quand elle frôla ses doigts en prenant le pain au chocolat qu'il lui tendait. Elle avait trop chaud sous ces couvertures… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fallu qu'elle tombe aussi amoureuse de lui alors qu'il… ne l'aimait plus… Enfin… elle ne savait pas… Il avait dit tellement de choses ces derniers temps qui lui laissaient penser qu'il l'aimait encore :

_« Parce que je sais que vous êtes une belle personne et que je crois sincèrement que plus de gens mériteraient de vous connaître. » 6x17_

_« Comme pour nous ! Nous deux ça défie toute logique… » __6x18 _

Et son_ : « You can love a lot of people in this world, but… there's only one person that you love the most» 6x12 _« Mais que voulait-il dire à ce moment là : qu'il m'aimait plus qu'Hannah? Qu'il aimait Hannah plus que moi ? Qu'il était celui que j'aimais le plus ? Et puis, croire aux âmes sœurs était ridicule ! »

-Ca ne va pas Bones ? demanda-t-il en voyant son petit air triste et songeur.

-Booth… vous avez failli mourir, j'ai failli mourir et si nous sommes toujours vivants c'est parce que j'ai tué une femme, alors non… on ne peut pas dire que j'aille bien.

C'était _ce_ genre de fins d'enquête qu'ils détestaient : rien ne leur permettait de se réjouir.

-Bones… C'est normal que vous vous sentiez mal… Vous êtes… sensible et… Vous savez, demain ça ira mieux. Ils vont nous conduire à l'hôpital, on va s'échapper en hurlant dans les couloirs et en courant comme des fous pour qu'ils ne nous retiennent pas et je vais vous raccompagner chez vous. On parlera toute la nuit et vous irez mieux.

A cet instant, Brennan eut envie de s'excuser pour son baiser… mais faire ça ne serait-il pas reculer ? Elle ne voulait pas reculer : elle l'avait voulu ce baiser et elle ne le regrettait pas. Au contraire. Elle était juste terrifiée par ce qu'il allait se passer maintenant.

Comme elle ne disait rien, il voulut récupérer son attention : il lui prit la main.

-Bones : vous sortirez de ça. Vous n'oublierez pas, bien entendu… mais vous allez vous y résigner. Je parle en tant que connaisseur. Et je suis là pour vous. Vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire et que je suis l'homme parfait pour parler de ce genre de choses…

Il l'éblouit d'un grand sourire chaleureux alors elle le lui rendit.

Ensuite, elle eut une petite moue de compréhension ça ne servait à rien d'avoir peur ! Il ne la laisserait jamais. Et ils savaient tous deux qu'ils finiraient leur vie ensemble. Ils s'étaient clairement avoués leurs sentiments… enfin presque clairement… Ils avaient décidé qu'ils sortiraient bientôt ensemble pendant la tempête de neige… Et ça marcherait n'est-ce pas ? Ils étaient compatibles à touts niveaux, non ?

Ils savaient tout ça… il fallait juste patienter maintenant. Et ce baiser n'était qu'un des prémices de leur histoire. Et peut être qu'ils n'en reparleraient même pas… vu comme c'était parti, ils n'allaient pas en reparler. Le regard de Booth : profond, protecteur et serein convainc Brennan de ce fait… Ils allaient juste faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé… Parce qu'il n'était pas encore près à entamer vraiment leur relation.

Et parce qu'après tout_il vaut mieux ne pas dire certaines choses… Alors à tout ce qu'on ne dit pas !_

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Caroline vient les voir pour l'enquête de l'adolescente sourde… Une affaire délicate qui remue beaucoup de cœurs et d'esprits. Elle retrouve ses parents ainsi que son lapin en peluche, tandis que Brennan assure à Booth qu'il est un bon père. Une semaine passe sans enquête parce que Booth veut se consacrer entièrement à la recherche et la capture de Broadsky. Ce dernier lui laisse un message : il va le tuer car il se met en travers de son chemin.<p>

Nous savons tous où atterrit la balle destinée à l'Agent Sexy du FBI. La mort de Vincent, fidèle fouine, remue aussi tous les cœurs et tous les esprits. Booth oblige Brennan à venir dormir chez lui (elle accepte facilement) et BANG ….. MAMA BONES.

* * *

><p>NOTIFICATION :<p>

**Si vous voulez une réelle suite à cette OS … Vous pouvez lire ma fiction longue Bones – Le Cœur du Problème qui retrace tous les évènements à partir de l'épisode 21 de la Saison 6 jusqu'au début de la saison 7. (autopromotion lol )**

* * *

><p><strong>Dans mon rêve ce n'était pas aussi précis ni aussi structuré, enfin vous voyez… J'ai rêvé de la partie où ils sont blessés, ils crient les prénoms l'un de l'autre et le baiser de Tempérance quand il reprend connaissance. <strong>

**C'était en images et en sons donc forcément… J'ai bien rendu les émotions ? Vous aimez ? Laissez vos reviews =) j'accepte toutes critiques comme d'habitude.**

**PS : pour les lecteurs de mon autre fiction – il n'y aura pas de chapitre cette semaine… prenez ça comme un chapitre de remplacement… désolée… mais je n'ai que deux mains pour taper ah ah =) love you guys ! **


End file.
